czarodziejkifandomcom-20200215-history
Natalie Imbruglia
'Natalie Imbruglia '''jest australijską piosenkarką i autorką tekstów. Jej piosenka "Torn" została użyta w Sezonie 1 odcinku "I've Got You Under My Skin". Biografia Natalie Jane Imbruglia jest Australijską piosenkarką i aktorką. Jest drugą z czterech córek, jej ojciec jest Włochem, a matka pochodzi z Australii. Natalie wychowywała się na środkowym wybrzeżu, na północ od Sydney. Jako nastolatka grywała w operze mydlanej Neighbours, nim zaczęła karierę muzyczną. Jej pierwszy singiel "Torn", osiągnął 2 miejsce na liście przebojów w Wielkiej Brytanii i stał się najczęściej odtwarzanym utworem w radiu w roku 1998. Utwór "Torn" został napisany przez Anne Scott Cutler Preven i Phila Thornalley. W roku 1995 "Torn" został nagrany przez Preven i zespół Cutler na Ednaswap, choć grupa nagrywała wiele więcej przed i po nagraniu wersji przeboju Imbrugli. Pierwsza wydana wersja "Torn", była nagrana w 1993 przez duńskiego piosenkarza Lis Sørensen, i była zatytułowana "Braendt". Norweski artysta Trine Rein był hitem w angielskiej wersji językowej "Torn" w swoim rodzinnym kraju, rok przed wydaniem tej piosenki przez Natalie, singiel ten sprzedał się w milionach. Scenarzysta Phil Thornalley uczestniczył w tych wszystkich wersjach i ostatecznie zaproponował piosenkę Natalie Imbrugli, której album wyprodukował. Imbruglia początkowo odmówiła nagrania piosenki, jednak jak na ironię, "Torn" stał się jej największym hitem, ale również jej piosenką tytułową. Na początku lat 90', Imbruglia była znana publiczności jako Beth Brennan w popularnej australijskiej operze mydlanej Neighbours. Trzy lata po odejściu z serialu, rozpoczęła karierę wokalną za pomocą międzynarodowego hitu "Torn". Debiutancki album Left of the Middle (1997) sprzedano w ponad 6 milionach egzemplarzy na całym świecie. Kolejne płyty White Lilies Island (2001) i Counting Down the Days (2005), nie były w stanie powtórzyć sukcesu pierwszego albumu, choć ten ostatni był na 1 miejscu UK. Jej czwarty album studyjny, Come to Life został wydany w dniu 2 października 2009 roku. Zagrała również w u boku Rowana Atkinsona w filmie "Johnny English". Dyskografia Albumy * 1997 ''Left of the Middle * 2001 White Lilies Island * 2005 Counting Down the Days * 2007 Glorious: The Singles 1997-2007 * 2009 Come to Life Single * 1997 "Torn" * 1998 "Big Mistake" * 1998 "Wishing I Was There" * 1998 "Smoke" * 2001 "That Day" * 2002 "Wrong Impression" * 2002 "Beauty on the Fire" * 2005 "Shiver" * 2005 "Counting Down the Days" * 2007 "Glorious" * 2009 "Want" Ciekawostki * W 2002 artystka podpisała kontrakt z francuskim koncernem kosmetycznym L'Oreal Paris. Postanowiła odejść od L'Oreal w 2007 z powodu prowadzenia testów na zwierzętach. * Natalie Imbruglia wzięła udział w wielu akcjach charytatywnych, m.in. w Kampanii Przeciwko Ubóstwu oraz Walki z przetoką dróg rodnych i związanej z nią wyjazdem do Afryki. * Powróciła do aktorstwa w 2002. Wystąpiła u boku Rowana Atkinsona w filmie Johnny English. * W marcu 2008 rozpoczęła prace nad niezależnym, australijskim filmem Closed for winter, w którym zagra główną rolę. Film jest oparty na powieści Georgii Blain. * 31 grudnia 2003 wyszła za mąż za swojego wieloletniego przyjaciela Daniela Johnsa, wokalistę zespołu Silverchair. 4 stycznia 2008 poinformowała media o rozwodzie z Johnsem. * Ma trzy siostry: Michelle, Carlę i Laurę. Kategoria:Ekipa filmowa